The Power of Six
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: This is a 39 Clues I Am Number Four Teen Titans Big Time Rush and Maximum Ride crossover.Full summary inside.Amy Ian Beast Boy John Max and Logan are from the planet Lorien.They meet and develop their legacies but have more than Mogadorians after them.


**The Power of Six: Prologue**

**A/N: Hi people! I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story, but…this idea wouldn't leave me alone. It's driving me insane. I would also like to say that this first chapter skips around a lot, so sorry if you get confused.**

**Summary: This is a crossover with the 39 Clues, I Am Number Four, Big Time Rush, Teen Titans, and Maximum Ride. So Amy, Ian, John, Logan, Beast Boy, and Max are all from the planet Lorien and they all meet up. The only problem is that now they have not only the Mogadorians after them, they also have the Vespers, the School, a bunch of crazy fan-girls, and Nicolas Galtry after them. They also have their friends/families trying to find them when they all mysteriously disappear. The only question is where did they go? Not even the Mogadorians, their protectors, the school, or even the Vespers know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, who to do the disclaimer?...Hmm. How about…Max, Amy, and Ian. Three of the only six remaining Loriens left who are destined to save the world.**

**Max: This is stupid. Why do we have to do this again? And why are me and Amy the only two girls?**

**Me: Because I said so and because I control whether or not you live or die. And I also control who you end up dating/having kids with. I wouldn't suggest pushing me. And because I couldn't think if any other girls to be in this.**

**Max: I should just give up now shouldn't I?**

**Amy and Ian: Yes, yes you should. She's more stubborn than you. And that's saying something.**

**Max: *Shudders* I'll shut up then.**

**Me: Alright well now that that's settled could we please get onto the disclaimer? Otherwise you'll regret it.**

**Amy: I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own any of the books T.V. shows or cartoons you might see. She only owns certain people who will come in later in the story.**

**Ian: Well she also owns the plot, Love. You can't forget about that.**

**Me: Thank you, Ian. Now let's get on with the story before I decide to kill them all because they're annoying. We'll start in Hollywood with Logan.**

**~In Hollywood at the Palm Woods Apartment Building~**

**3rd Person POV:**

Logan Mitchell, a member of the world famous boy band Big Time Rush, stood in his room at the Palm Woods Apartment looking out over the pool. The brunette stood there watching so called friends and fellow band members with dark brown eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. There was James, the pretty boy or as he calls it 'The Face' of the band. Kendall, the Leader, though he doesn't see himself that way. And Carlos, who had earned the title of immature pranking daredevil that not even he could argue with.

Normally Logan would be down there with them but not today…because he knew something big was just around the corner. He hadn't realized how right he was…until he felt the searing pain in his leg that was similar to the pain of being burned alive. As soon as he felt the pain, he yanked the curtains closed and ran to his room, clenching his teeth so he didn't scream.

_Well_, he though wryly, _it's a good thing the others aren't here so I don't have to explain things to them._

Before anything else happened, he saw a vision of the Mogadorians killing the third of his kind, then everything went black and he collapsed onto his bed.

**~In Korea~**

**3rd Person POV:**

Amy Cahill sat on the floor of a cave in a mountain in Korea with tears in her jade green eyes that were masked by her red hair falling into her face; though they weren't miserable tears, they were fuming, aggravated tears. Though no one else had to know that. She had known that something like this would happen soon. She had known that her 'cousins' would eventually try to do something like this. Though, she thought that it would be anyone but Ian.

_But, _she thought bitterly as she glared them, _I guess he's too stupid to realize I'm one of him. Either it's that or he doesn't care._

When the cave door closed, Amy screamed, "I can't believe them! I told you we shouldn't have trusted them." Alistair and Dan stared at her in shock. She didn't usually screech like that- no scratch that - she _never _screeched like that.

"Amy-," Dan cut off as Amy screamed in pain before clutching her leg which was glowing, making the pale white skin look sort of translucent. Dan and Alistair ran over to her, panicked, when the cave door opened revealing Ian with the same glowing symbol on his leg and a slightly panicking Natalie looking over him. Only then did they realize that it actually had a symbol, but they couldn't yet make out what it was.

Ian met Amy's gaze and saw her in the same position he was in, and realization dawned on his features, quickly replaced by horror and guilt.

_Well, this should be fun to explain to the others, _Amy and Ian thought simultaneously.

The last thing they saw before the world went black for them was a Mogadorian killing Number Three. _**(A/N: The whole number thing and pain in their legs will be explained more later on.)**_

**~In some school in Virginia that I don't remember the name of~**

**3rd Person POV:**

In a small school in Virginia, a girl with light blond hair and dark brown eyes named Max raced down the halls of her school, calling out in an unknown language. Only a few others still knew it. She had taught her flock- also known as her family- some of it, though they thought she had made it up. The only other people who knew it were complete strangers to her- except Jeb who was supposed to protect her with his life. In a way, he had been doing that, and in a way he wasn't.

As she raced down the halls, never once pausing in her screaming, a few other kids came out of their classrooms as well, though only a few actually started following her. There was a seven year old with blond hair and blue eyes, a nine year old with the same looks because he was her older brother, a guy around fourteen who had black hair and eyes almost as dark, and lastly an eleven year old dark-skinned girl who had frizzy dark brown hair.

"Come on! We have to go get Iggy!" she yelled to them in their normal language. They all nodded and followed after her, bursting out of the front school doors. She stopped, panting for breath and her eyes scanned the street. Then she took off towards one of the houses across the street but ran into something warm and soft. They tripped and when she got up ready to attack if need be she saw that it was a kid with pale blond hair and sightless pale blue eyes: Iggy.

"Iggy!" she yelled as she leapt to her feet helping her up with them. "Come on we have to go! We're being followed." As soon as those words left her mouth, she took off sprinting, the others trailing behind.

After a few yards she snapped open a pair of golden flecked wings with a thirteen foot wingspan and took off. The others didn't hesitate to go after her. She looked down and saw Jeb- her protector- looking at her. He nodded. She nodded back, though not enough for the rest of the flock to notice.

Before they got thirty feet away, Max felt a searing pain in her left leg, and the last thing she saw before her world went dark was a Mogadorian killing one of the last of her kind: Number Three of all that made it out alive. As she fell to the ground unconscious, the kid with the black hair flew down and caught her easily, not even worried about the light glowing on her leg. After all, when you're an avian-human hybrid, what sort of things do you still question in the world?

**~In Jump City California~**

**3rd Person POV:**

It was a rare day for the citizens of Jump City where no one was attacking their town. It was an even more rare day for the protectors of Jump City, the Teen Titans. It was a day were they could all relax and not be bothered by anyone. Robin and Starfire were finally going out on a real official date, Cyborg wasn't working in his car, Raven wasn't being a bitch, and Beast Boy was acting more mature. The weirdest thing would be Beast Boy acting mature. Usually you couldn't get him to be quiet for more than five minutes at a time. That in its self was weird, but what concerned the dark sorceress and the cybernetic teen the most would be that he was reading.

That may sound weird but it was true. Usually the only thing he would read would be comics, and now he was reading an actual book that was at least a thousand pages long. And it didn't look like it was in English. They couldn't tell what language it was.

Raven was about to comment when she saw a glint of light hit a beaded chain around his neck. On the pendant it had a weird symbol that Raven didn't recognize, though Starfire would, had she seen it. It was the sign of Lorien, the closest life sustaining planet to earth; or what was left of it now. And before Raven could comment on that, she felt a wave of pain so strong it had her doubling over and gasping for breath. It was times like this that she hated being an empath.

When she looked up she saw Beast Boy's leg glowing and him clenching his hands in obvious pain.

Raven was confused by the pain she felt coming from him until she was pulled unwillingly into his mind. What she saw was a Mogadorian- though she didn't know that was what it was called- killing a fifteen year old boy.

She couldn't make out what he was saying as it was in a language she didn't speak, but Beast Boy seemed to understand what it said. And he looked petrified upon hearing it. Then Raven was thrust out of his mind, landing on the ground with a thump, panting, while Beast Boy collapsed unconscious.

Cyborg looked confused and concerned, and that was the exact moment Robin and Starfire chose to walk in.

**~In Florida~**

**3rd Person POV:**

A kid named Daniel swam in the Gulf of Mexico with a girl around his age beside him. They started floating on their backs looking up at the stars.

"Do you know what that is?" the girl asked while pointing to the constellation Orion.

"Um, is it…Draco?" he asked, though he knew what it was really Orion.

The girl giggled as she said, "Nope, it's Orion. See his arrow? That's how you know it's him."

"Ah, yep, I see it. I'm getting a D in astronomy so I don't know my constellations that well," he told her with a small grin, though it was a lie. He knew the constellation Orion better than all the others- in that constellation Lorien was located.

She smiled at him but before she could say anything, an unseen force seemed to pull Daniel into the water.

His eyes widened when his leg started burning and he saw a Mogadorian in front of him in a vision saying, _"We...want you to…feel this. This is what is…coming to you."_ He spoke in slow halting breaths and his voice was breathy and almost silent.

He stayed under water for a few seconds before surfacing again and gasping for breath as the girl he was with kept screaming his name, panicked.

When he came to the surface his leg wasn't glowing anymore but he was unconscious, but still breathing.

The girl he was with screamed again and by now a few more people had come to see what was going on. When they got there, a few of the boys got him and swam him back to the shore. When they reached the shore they grabbed his phone and dialed his father's phone number.

"Hello, Daniel. What's wrong?" his father Henri asked as he answered. He didn't seem too concerned.

"Um, hello. Is this Henri, Daniel's father?" one of the boys who helped bring him in asked Henri.

"Yes why?" Henri asked suspicion and worry in his voice. He didn't like where this was going.

"W-well earlier when Daniel and Gabby were out swimming and suddenly something p-pulled Daniel under and when he came up h-he was unconscious and we wanted to call you to see what to do," Daniel's friend Damien told Henri while stuttering slightly.

"Where are you now?" Henri asked in a calm collected voice, though if you paid enough attention you would be able to detect the worry.

"W-we're down at the beach," he replied, his voice still trembling.

"Don't move. I'll be there soon," Henri said and hung up the phone. Damien shivered. Something in Henri's voice struck fear into his heart.

Minutes later, Henri arrived, grabbed Daniel, and told the other kids not to mention any of this to anybody. They nodded and he walked back to his truck and they drove away.

**A/N: Okay, like I said earlier more will be explained later and this will hopefully be updated again soon. Please people review this. And please check out my other 39 Clues stories and Teen Titans stories if you are fans of them. And if you like Big Time Rush don't mind slash or cutting/suicidal thoughts/suicidal actions I've got a story up for that as well. And please tell me what you think the pairings should be in a review.**


End file.
